Leveling
Leveling Guide This guide has been made to easy the transition for new players from Level 15 to 65. This guide can work for: * People that wants to skip history fast and enter end-game content * Players that want Devotion Buff Level 5 for the 100% XP and 5% Drop Be avised that skipping all the content can't have some side effects like reaching level 65 have subpar equipment (mostly in new players without alts) something that can be avoided with later tips added at this guide. Preparations for Leveling First of all you need to get the codes to acquire some benefits like XP Potions and Elite, these codes has been posted long time ago and some of them still works to this day. Mostly going to center in the codes that give to the player XP Potions and Elite because: * EXP Potions gives +90% incremented XP * Elite Status gives +20% incremented XP With this two you can net +110% XP to haste the leveling a lot (Insert how to redeem codes) "For the moment those are the codes that have worked so far, granting some XP Potions and Elite Vouchers, every Voucher are up to 3 Days of Elite and can be accumulated. For the EXP Potions always try to not waste them if you don't have the time to drink them or if you already have depleted the violet RP bar (explained in next steps), don't drink them inside a dungeon because sometimes they bug out not giving the buff and wasting a potion." RP Bar and You Next is to understand the RP bar located down in the screen, this bar is called "Resting Points" (RP) and have three grades: * Violet - 1000% (+2 Items Drops/ +100% XP) * Blue - 500% (+1 Item Drops/ +50% XP) * Green - 0% (+0 Item Drops/ No XP boost) The bar have a total of 300 points (330 with Elite Status) every time you enter a dungeon you lost RP for every room you enter (even if they are cleaned of mobs) son in other words if the Dungeon have 7 sectors visiting all of them reduces your RP bar in 7 points, this make the leveling process to be optimize the less waste RP points to get the most of the RP system. Arena for Leveling Now we moving to explain the Arena. Arena is a simulation of PVP but with AI and Bosses that are spread in levels like a tower, it can reach to Floor 60 right now but lucky for us there's no need to achieve that level. Every level of the Arena nets you "Bronze Champion Medals" and in some levels there are First Victory rewards, that's what are looking for because in Floors 1, 3, 5 and 7 give us EXP-30 min Boost Potions and with the "Bronze Champion Medals" you can get "Brilliant Epiphanies" that give you +10% of you MAX EXP in other words the max YOU need to level up. Fast maths if you have max 1.250.000 points of experience needed to level up every "Brilliant Epiphanies" grants you with 125.000 XP points. "As advised I recommend you to save five of them for the Level 63" The only problem with these you can only eat 5 of them every day and they have expiration time (1 day). *NOTE: You can eat 5 of every type, that is 5 of 5%, 5 of 10% and 5 of 15%* You can do this Arena trick while you are leveling for every character ONE time every 30 days, because the Arena is like a Ranked system with Seasons, rewarding the people that most floors clear in less time. So resumed info: * Clear Arena Floors 1, 3, 5 and 7 to get x8 DZ-30m EXP Potions * With the Bronze Champion Medals get some Brilliant Epiphanies to use them when Violet bar reach 0 * Don't waste any potion because you only get 6 every 30 days using this method Dungeons Now we moving to know how the Dungeons works, is not hard but there some info that is very useful to know. The first time you move to the Danger Zone Portal (DZ) you get a screen with the dungeons and if you select one of them you have the option to choose the difficult of them: * Easy (+0 Items Drops from Boss/ x1.25 Gold / x1.2 EXP) * Normal (+0 Items Drops from Boss/ x1.5 Gold / x2 EXP) * Hard (+1 Items Drops from Boss/ x2 Gold / x6 EXP) * Insane (+2 Items Drops from Boss/ x2.5 Gold / x8 EXP) With this we can know for sure that Hard and Insane going to give us better loot, gold and XP. The question comes now... Is doable doing all the Dungeons in Insane? As a new player, no. The rule of thumb to make this if you are a new player is to make the dungeons in the most easy and comfortable way, that's mean you going to do the Dungeons in Hard mode while you only do the Main Mission to get a little more of XP. BUT if you have some friends with high level characters they can rush you in insane, because, there is no XP penalty. Every player gets full experience points and doesn't matter if you are level 2 and your friend is 65.... so if you have someone friend or guildmate that can help you with this, then go for Insane always and don't get principal Missions. Fractured Memories This section is to explain to the new players the system called Fractured Memories (FM), located in every town. These FM are random dungeons filled with monsters that are needed to kill before the time goes off, every monster can drop Blue Shard, Elites cand give Green and Gold Shards every type gives you more time than others. When the bar of time is refilled to the max you can access to the boss (random too) and when you kill him you get the EXP equal as the level of the Challenge. The FM's are holded by the NPC called Maril, located as early said, in every town of the game. If you talk to her you going to see two things. One is the needed of some item called Key Kritium Crystal and two you can only Challenge Floor 15. So this another thing you can't do alone, is needed to be rushed by a high level character that have at least the Floor 65 unlocked to get the maximum profit of XP from here. That and for new players are impossible from the start do these because to forge some Keys you need advanced materials. Leveling Plan So now we have some info and how to do things, we have the items, for some we have friends/guildmates/charitable people that can rush us from 1 to 65. But as all this have a plan to level, you can't level in every dungeon because the RP system, you need to optimize the rush always using dungeons that are short and easy. Levels 1 to 3~4 This is the tutorial levels, so when you end the Tutorial you going to have this level Levels 3/4 to 15 All start here and you already have Elite and XP Boost Potions acquired from the Delivery tab inside your inventory. * Lantir ** Thorell Ruins Perimeter (Min: 3 | Leave at: 6) ** Thorell Ruins (Min: 6 | Leave at: 8) * Falstead ** Ruinwood (Min: 8 | Leave at: 9) ** Shadow Wood (Min: 9 | Leave at: 12) * Lantir ** Dominion Forward Base (Min: 12 | Leave at: 14) ** Dominion Air Base (Min: 14 | Leave at: 15) * Fractured Memories '''(Min: 15 | Leave at: 40) ** Floor 65 Levels 40 to 60 Huge chunk of levels, mostly for one reason... FM doesn't give lots of XP from Level 40 to 60. So we are forced to do Dungeons until Level 60 when FM start working again. * '''Fountain Square ** Moragan Way (Min: 40 | Leave at: 41) * Watch Tower ** Gloomdark Woods (Min: 41 | Leave at: 43) ** Cold Canyons (Min: 43 | Leave at: 44) * Opportunity Bay ** Destiny Cove (Min: 44 | Leave at: 45) ** Deadman's Cay (Min: 45 | Leave at: 46) ** Naga's Nest (Min: 46 | Leave at: 47) ** Pirate King's Tomb (Min: 47 | Leave at: 48) ** Prosperity Port (Min: 48 | Leave at: 50) * High Quarter ** Raven Heights (Min: 50 | Leave at: 51) ** Parliament Hall (Min: 51 | Leave at: 52) * Wolf Shadow ** Outer Temple (Min: 52 | Leave at: 53) ** Temple Bridge (Min: 53 | Leave at: 54) ** Temple Passage (Min: 54 | Leave at: 55) ** Inner Temple (Min: 55 | Leave at: 56) * Deeprock Mine ** Crystal Caverns (Min: 56 | Leave at: 58) ** Jade Chasm (Min: 58 | Leave at: 60) Levels 60 to 65 The end of the leveling, but there some advice to follow inside of this gap. * Fractured Memories ** Floor 65 (Min: 60 | Leave at: 63) Why? Easy... the level 63 is te peak of MAX XP needed to level up, 76 millions, while level 62 was 24 millions only. This is the tedious part of the last levels but you can bypass part of it. Remember those Brilliant Epiphanies? Now is the time to eat them! Every 10% nets you at this level 7.600.000 experience points to bypass a lot of runs in FM, so you get with five of these 38.000.000 of 76.000.000 "NOTE: Right now there's a event "Spring Forward" that gives you a better Epiphanie of 15% (Until 18 of April) giving you 11.000.000 for every consumed one netting you 55.000.000" With that you can continue using Fractured Memories until Level 65 Levels 65 to 70 The new update called Windhome bring us the new cap level from 65 to 70. **UNDER WORK** Last Things Somethings that you need to know. Devotion Buff This buff is a buff account wide granted when one of your characters reach Level 65, it gives you a lot of benefits for the account, but one of them is very helpful for leveling. Every Level of the buff gives you Extra EXP bonus. * Devotion Level 1 15% XP Boost * Devotion Level 2 30% XP Boost * Devotion Level 3 50% XP Boost * Devotion Level 4 75% XP Boost * Devotion Level 5 100% XP Boost To reach max Level Devotion you need 5 characters (1 to open Devotion at 65 and 4 more) Fractured Memories Ability While you are doing FM you get 3 points to use in some passive skills, inside of these skill in "Utility" ones theres a skill that boost your XP clearing Danger Zones that you can level up too to get more XP Boost, and too of course, is account wide so every character can use it.Category:Leveling Category:Guide